leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YourPrivateNightmare/A discussion about Runes
This is a blog post concerning runes and why and how they should be changed. If that is not what you expected from the title, feel free to leave now. Introduction Greetings, I just really felt like making a post about the rune system and how it's flaws can be fixed. First of all, this is all based on the assumption that the rune system is terribly executed, extremely confusing and partially unfair. I noticed from a different blog post from someone else that many people seem to think that the game would be better without Runes and that they should be removed entirely. I do not share this view (anymore). Runes are a pretty important part of game balance and diversity. They allow you to customize your playstyle and adapt to situations or synergize with item builds. While I do think that the game would have been better off if Runes weren't a thing in the first place, it's pretty much impossible to remove them now, simply because of how many stat and item changes there would have to be to balance that out....not to mention how the whole meta would be turned upside down with possibly a whole bunch of abuse cases rising up. Now that that's out of the way, we go over to the main issue. The Problem with Runes it's simple. Runes cost a lot of IP and you need many of them + the fact that there are so many of them that new players wouldn't even know what they're looking for. Also, Tier 1 and 2 runes are garbage that nobody needs and only bait new players into purchases they will regret. So considering this I have a few suggestions on how to improve the whole system while still keeping it essential to the game (but removing the frustrating part, or at least reduce it to a minimum) The solution 'Standardized prices' the easiest first measure would be to standardize the cost of runes. Right now it's all over the place with no real relation to effectiveness. Why are there even differences? Doesn't that just imply that more expensive runes are objectively stronger (which they obviously aren't)? Also, they are just downright too expensive. Here's my suggestion: Regular Runes: 150 ip/rune Quints: 500 ip/quint Basic runes are way to expensive for how important they are. Quints can be more expensive, but those 1000 ip quints are just ridiculous (most of them are pretty niche anyways...i don't want to grind 3000 ip just to get to move a little faster) 'No more garbage' Remove Tier 1 and 2 runes entirely. They are useless and just a waste of IP. They also bait new players who don't know better (I luckily had an experienced friend to introduce me to the system. Not everyone has that luxury) 'Remove useless Runes' This is something new. I want them to remove all these unusable Runes: -all Energy related runes -Crit damage related runes -Gold generating runes -Exp amplifying quints -Dead time reduction quints (yes, those exist) The point of this: To clarify what runes are actually for. Look at these, except for Crit damage (which are stupid because imo the only thing to amplify crit should be IE) none of these are even remotely useful (gold generation died when supports got actual items). The only case in which they would be viable is if they were buffed to such extremes that they became abusive. 'Make Runes available for free' This is probably the biggest thing...and is an alternate solution to the first one. Just for reference: I've been playing this game for over 3 years and I still don't have all champs. I have 15 rune pages (which i still don't consider enough for the amount of experimenting I want to do) and I own almost all viable runes (except mana and HP regen and crit chance). It took me long...and I just wonder how new players even put up with this. Not having runes puts you at a huge disadvantage at lvl 20 upwards, but just saving huge amounts for stats is no fun, especially if you just want to try new champs (which is what most people want) To make this short: Having to stockpile runes is frustrating as hell, especially when you know that you ALSO need champions and additional rune pages. Therefore I think that runes should be in some way free....or at least independent from IP. there could be a special new resource just to buy runes OR they could all be available from lvl 20 OR they could at least be partially awarded through achievements (tied to the champion mastery system perhaps, as in "gain grade A in a game, get a free random rune") Closing Words There are a lot of possibilities, but one thing is certain. I can't stay like this forever. Personally, I wouldn't really care, since I have all these things already, but as LoL keeps expanding and gaining new players, this is what they should improve upon if they want to aappeal to them Category:Blog posts